2012-08-15 Stumbling Upon a Rescue.
It's an old apartment building, long since condemned, which just means that the mob took it over and made it a safe house. Robin has been tracking this particular bath of baddies for a few days know, trying to break up a human smuggling ring, kidnapping girls all of the streets all over the world and shipping them to Gotham. He's finally tracked them to this building, and on this stormy night, he attacked. It was quick, brutal, and effective. A few gunshots, a few grunts, and a few broken bones. Only someone paying attention would have realized there was anything going on inside. The lobby of the building is clear, and Robin has stopped, long cloak pooled around him as he listens, making sure the upper floors haven't been alerted to his attack. The glass entry was into the building is shattered open, as the rain comes pouring through. Jynn having closed the rec center, with the storm having come in, Jynn didn't want the kids or staff out in it. But with that, this has allowed Jynn to do a patrol sweep around the area. Jynn didn't like for anything going on around the center which is why he's spoke with GCPD to help with that a bit. But upon not finding anything Jynn has since started to make his way further down the street and then making a right and going down another street which leads to more of a shady area. As he nears the apartment building, Jynn notices that the doors are shattered. Approaching the door cautiously, Jynn scans the area to see if there was anyone outside and upon not seeing anything, Jynn enters into the building trying to keep his steps quiet as best he can. His hand reaches back behind him and upon feeling his gun there, he lowers his head and begins moving along the first floor. Whatever is going on, he didn't want to alert someone that he was in here until he could figure out what was going on. Robin turns, from his spot in the lobby, ducking slowly in the darkness behind an old security desk as someone else enters the room, reaching for a gun. 'Odd...this doesn't look like one of Calahan's goons.' Robin thinks to himself, carefully sliding his telescoping staff from his belt with the faintest of whispers of steel on leather. Hopefully the rain covers it completely. Just then, the elevator door dings, and starts to open. Two men, dragging a beaten and half conscious girl, and wearing submachine guns step out, and then drop the girl as the see the forms of the rest of their team on the floor. The weak light from the elevator is the only illumination. "What da fuc...." the goons start, leveling the automatic weapons. The girl falls weakly to the floor and whimpers softly. The storm does cover the noise of the staff, but as he looks around the lobby Jynn sees the bodies on the floor. His attention now focused, and as he turns around Robin would notice his eyes, the blacks of the eyes with red pupils. They don't glow but they are abnormal, the shadows does hide Robin but now that he is alert Jynn looks around and notices weapons on the ground and bullet holes in the walls. "What the hell?" he asks more to himself then to anyone else. When the elevator dings, Jynn quickly finds a spot to move into a darkened hall, but upon seeing a girl who has been beaten, and two men with weapons now pulling out because they their friends on eh ground. Jynn quickly reaches behind him and draws his gun. He scans both, seeing the automatic weapons in their hands, he knows that he will not be able to get in close but knowing he is a better shot, Jynn sees the desk and without warning, Jynn fires two shots having aimed towards one of the gunmen’s gun hand hoping that he drops his weapon. There isn't a loud bang, Robin may here a soft "Ffhp, ffhp.." sound as Jynn fires two shots one of the gunmens arm and chest. The shots are hardened gel shots which hits hard enough to knock someone out. The guard on the left drops from the two unseen shots from Jynn, and hit the floor, hard. His friend yells and starts pulling the trigger, letting loose a spray of bullets in the general direction of the entrance before Robin sweeps out of the shadows being the desk. A quick twirl, and his staff telescopes out to 6 feet in length, and with a quick thrust, the goon doubles over with an 'oof' before Robin knocks him unconscious with a 'clang' to the head. The teen wonder lets fly a batarang, and the elevator light shatters with a soft 'pop' and a tinkling of glass. Robin spins once more, and resettles into the shadow, near the down girl, a second batarang held ready. Whoever this is is a good shot, and the teen is taking no chances. With one of the goons having dropped, and the second gunmen begins firing. Leaning back against the wall, Jynn keeps from getting shot, but with the gunmen not being able to see where the shots came from he just started spraying, crouching and getting ready to take another shot, Jynn hears the shots stop and someone hitting the ground hard. Risking a peak out, he sees the light in the elevator goes out and something moves over to the girl. he didn't get a good look at the person or whatever it was, but the girl needed help. Not having a good line of sight, Jynn didn't want to risk trying to take a shot. But he had to get the guys attention. Rolling out to the side of the wall, his gun is aimed down the hall where he saw the girl laying on the ground. "Look, that girl needs medical attention, lets not prolong this." he says as he looks down into the darkness. Robin has a clear view of Jynn. A soft growl comes from the darkness. "Drop the gun." it says, doing a good job of not revealing exactly where it's coming from. Robin keeps the razor sharp batarang ready, just in case this is just another one of the mobs goons coming in from his day job. But he's willing to give the benefit of the doubt. For the moment. Jynn hears the growl, allowing his eyes to adjust to the mix of light and dark trying to see who may be over there with the girl, "Not until I know the girl is safe." he says to voice. "Come out, I'm not leaving that girl for any of these or possibly you to do to that girl." he says. Jynn doesn't want to get into a shooting match, but the important thing is the girls safety. He lowers his weapon but he doesn't put it away. Robin scowls softly, and decides to chance it. A goon would give a rat's ass about the girl. A tiny flashlight clicks on, illuminating the woman, and the black-gloved hand of Robin comes into view of the light and checks her pulse. "She's alive." comes the growl again, as the flashlight shifts, and the masked teen rolls the girl onto her side to check her. She moans softly in pain, and looks to have been worked over but good. She's breathing, however. "Who are you?" comes the quiet voice again and the flashlight stops in place. When the lighting flashes, Robin sets the flashlight quickly into a hole in the wall, so that it looks like he's still holding it, and takes two silent steps backwards. From what it sounds like the guy wasn't expecting someone else to show up, but Jynn didn't want to force the issue, he wanted to make sure the girl was alright and figure out who the hell this guy is and to see if he is friend or foe. Upon seeing the light and the girl being somewhat ok, she is breathing but looks pretty bad. Jynn nods his head, "Alright, thanks." he says. "As for who I am, call me Shadowshot." he says. Not really wanting to give his name fully and well with no functioning costume or anything, Robin can easily identify him. With the movement of the light and the position of it, Jynn still thinks the guy is holding it. "Alright, now what are you doing here?" he asks. Shifting slightly because of the crouch he is in, Jynn seems to move very easily in this position and the leaning forward pose he was in eases up a bit. "Are there anymore of these guys around and people being hurt by them?" he asks. Robin hugs the wall, moving slowly and quietly, letting the sound of the rain cover his quiet steps as he approaches Jynn. "There is an entire basement full of these ladies." the voice comes again, much much closer. "And I mean to set them free. Someone reported the gunfire. We have 8 mins until the police arrive. Now put the gun away." Robin warns, staff held ready in case Jynn tries to shoot him. Jynn keeps where he is but as the young man speaks now that he's had time to listen more closely, he notices the voice getting closer and so Jynn backs away a little. "Alright, if they are in the basement what do we do?" he asks. Hearing that they don't have a lot of time, "I'm not putting my weapon away, if your going to free them then you may need a bit of help, I can provide that help as well as keep your back covered. But from the mess you left you may not need it, but still. I can help." Robin steps out of the shadows, the whites of his mask narrowing as he presents himself. "Fine. Shadowshot...I'm Robin. Take the stairs, I'll take the elevator. Wait for the doors to open and sweep in." the teen says softly, before turning and moving towards the elevator. He presents his back to Jynn, but a quick eye will notice the razor sharp throwing weapon he's palming, ready to throw if need be. Eyes widen, and before he can even mouth the name Robin introduces himself, bowing his head. "An honor Robin." he says as he stands up. Upon given orders to take the stairs, Jynn watches Robin as he walks towards the elevator. Trust is something you don't get a second chance on and when Robin presents his back, that trust has possibly been given. Noting the throwing weapon, Jynn gives one last glance to the girl then moves towards the stairs, moving quietly down and keeping in the darkness, he waits for the doors to open before coming in to sweep the area. The basement is empty of any more armed men, as the elevator doors ding and slide open. There are "cells" all along one wall, holding young people of both sexes, in what look like large dog cages. The smell down here isn't all that pleasant. Robin peaks a moment around the edge of the elevator doors, and then steps out fully when Shadowshot provides the perfect distraction. He stops when the room seems empty, and returns a trio of throwing stars to his belt. "Clear." he states from his side of the basement. Having waited, hearing the doors of the elevator open, Shadowshot comes out. Using the shadows to help mask him, his eyes scanning the area, his gun moving where his eyes are looking, hoping to catch any of the slavers unprepared if they are here. Upon not seeing any of the armed men, Shadowshot lowers his weapon. The smell is unbearable, the people in the cages looking pitiful, he couldn't believe something like this was happening, only a few days ago he found out about a Russian Mafia being here, but now this. Sighing a little, Shadowshot continues moving around until he hears the all clear from Robin. "Clear." he says. Having taken a moment to pull a blue scarf from his pocket and cover his nose, mouth and chin, his baseball cap helping with covering his face now. "Clear." he calls when he doesn't see any of the slavers where he is. Moving back to the stairs, Shadowshot finds a few cans and lines them up near the stairs so just in case someone comes down they may kick the cans alerting the duo. Flanking, "How do we get them out of here?" he asks. Robin kicks one of the submachine guns out of the elevator so that it slides across the floor towards Jynn. "We fire into the air when the police get here. They'll handle the rest." he says softly, staying to the shadows himself. "So, you're not with Gothm PD. Random good sumaritian, or another hero?" he asks, moving down the line of cages and visually checking over the people trapped within. "Help is coming." he promises to one young girl in passing. "You don't have to be scared anymore." Holstering his gun when the sub-machine gun comes sliding his way, he quickly picks up the weapon, checks it over, unclips the mag, to see how much ammo is left. Once satisfied he slaps the mag back into place chambers a round. The way he checks over the gun shows that he has skill with the weapon, nodding his head. "Gotcha." Offering small hellos to the children and letting the adults know everything will be ok, he turns to look back to Robin. "I'm wanting to work with you." he says. Continuing to look around and make sure they are the only ones armed here, "I would feel more comfortable talking about such things when we aren't a bit occupied." he says. Robin can see he is a little jumpy, probably something he isn't used to, "Besides, I'm used to fighting gangs, this is something new which honestly if there is more I want to help take them down." Robin turns and blinks a moment at Shadowshot, and about faces and starts walking towards him. "Get a mask. Make sure the gun's barrel is scrubbed clean. Wear gloves, invest in some body armor, and if you discover anything interesting, slip this SD card into a phone and hit speed dial option 1. It will get you to a dead drop voicemail that I monitor." he says, reaching into a belt pocket and pulling out a small plastic baggie with the card inside. He holds out to Jynn. "And obey the rules. No killing, and if you've powers, you keep them on the down low. Break those and the game is over." Robin says, as if running down a litany he has used before. Shadowshot watches as Robin walks over towards him, not knowing if he angered Robin or not supposed to know about the myths of him he didn't know. Shadowshot stands his ground, but what comes next excites him but also causing him to be serious, which he has been since getting here. Once the litany was over, he reaches and takes the SD card from Robin. Pocketing it quickly and running the instructions through his head quickly and double checking just to make sure. He gives Robin a nod, "Alright." he says. "My weapons specially made, they use non-lethal ammunition like the ones I used upstairs." he says his voice low and now glancing back to the door to be safe. When he speaks to Robin, his eyes don’t waver at all, the red pupils stare into the whites of his mask. "Killing should always be the final option, and even still, find another way not to kill." he states. He doesn't speak about powers, reaching into a pocket, Shadowshot then hands him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I was supposed to give that to a girl I met, but I figure you may need it. That’s how you can get a hold of me." he says. "Orders understood Robin." he says and bows his head. Robin nods his head and starts to move back to the stairs. He quietly removes the can's Jynn set up to warn of intruders. "All right then. Last order. Don't die." he says, grinning a little, before pointing towards a small window the leads to the street level. "Do me a favor. Count to five, and then shoot out that window with the SMG. Then get out by the back door. You'll have 2 minutes or so before the police try a forced entry." Walking over and picking up a cloth on the ground, Shadowshot nods his head, "Alright, I can manage that." he chuckles a little bit. Counting, "1..." Jynn checks the weapon over again, "2." he looks to the people for a moment, "3." if Robin hasn't left yet, he may want to. "4." he can hear the faint sounds of siren, "5." Shadowshot fires out at the small windows. Using the cloth he wipes down the gun and drops it, "Help is coming." he says to the people then he quickly runs up the stairs as well. His reflexes assisting him to their utmost and using the shadows he tries to keep his movements stealthy as he makes for the back door. Robin of course, in true Batman fashion, left as soon as Jynn turned to look at the window. He nods to himself as Jynn does as instructed, and makes a small noise from the rooftop above the back door. He allows himself to be seen for a moment, against the glare of a lightning flash, before spinning and disappearing again into the darkness. Shadowshot with his limited skill does make it to the back door, using his shirt to open the door. He slips out and looks up to see Robin disappearing onto the rooftops, "Damn that was cool." he whispers to himself and quickly climbs up a fire escape and runs off in the opposite direction, keeping to the center of the building so not to be seen from the cops. Flipping over a gap between two buildings, if Robin does glance back he will see Shadowshot slip between another two buildings and is out of sight. Monkey hoping down, Shadowshot makes it to the alley, taking off the scarf and stuffing it into his pocket and his gun holstered from earlier completely unseen under his jacket, he begins to make his trek home. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs